Amusement
by Classy Venus
Summary: Havoc and Hawkeye go to an amusement park. Another one-shot thing. HavocxRiza, implied RoyxEd, and if you squint and tilt your head sideways you might see some implied BredaxFuery, too! Rated T for minor suggestive themes.


**A/N:**

Moro: The one-shots go marching on and on hurrah hurrah!

Hachi: The one-shots go marching on and on hurrah hurrah!

Moro: This may very well be the first non-RoyEd story I've done so far…wow…

Hachi: And this time it's a boy x girl story too! Moro are you trying to give me a heart attack?!

Moro: I know! It's amazing! I'm dedicating this one-shot to **08sarah14**! Just because she's the one who got me started with the whole concept of "straight-pairings".

**Disclaimer: **

Moro: Coming up with witty disclaimers is a pain in my ass, so I'm just gonna be blunt. I don't own FMA and probably never will. End of story.

* * *

_-drum roll-_

* * *

It was the evening before a Saturday and everyone in Mustang's unit was making plans for the weekend. Breda and Fuery were talking about the beach and when Falman asked Roy what he was doing over the weekend he just smirked and said "Fullmetal". They all blushed profusely excepy for Fuery, who just plain didn't get it. That just left Havoc and Hawkeye.

"Uhm, Hawkeye?" he started, sliding up next to her.

"Yes, Havoc?" she answered, not even looking up from the gun she was polishing.

"Would you maybe want to do something with me this weekend?"

"Such as?"

"Well, I mean if you're not busy I guess it'd be pretty fun if we went to this amusement park I know about. I mean only if you want to that is…"

"I'd be delighted to come with you. Pick me up at ten o'clock sharp. Wear jeans and a t-shirt. I will do likewise. Don't smoke at all while we are out tomorrow. See you then, Jean." she finished, blushing shyly as she gathered up her things and headed out the door. All at once everybody started laughing. Everybody except Havoc, who was staring at the door thinking 'What have I gotten myself in to this time?'

* * *

True to his word, Havoc showed up at Riza's house at exactly ten o'clock. He walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. Footsteps were heard before Hawkeye opened the door and stepped outside. She was wearing long faded blue jeans, sneakers, and a loose fitting forest green t-shirt. Very different from all the other times he'd seen her in the military uniform. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. "Hi, Havoc," she greeted.

"Hi, Riza. Ready to go?" Havoc replied. Havoc was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Even in casual clothing, she still dressed sharper than him.

"Of course I am."

"Heh, right…"

They walked down the path and both got into Havoc's car. They talked about various things on the way down.

"So what do yah wanna go on first?" Havoc asked in a conversational tone.

"Roller coasters!" she told him excitedly.

"Wow, really? You like roller coasters, too? Funny, you don't seem like the type."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Well you're always so strict and no-nonsense so I figured thrill rides weren't your thing."

"I have to be strict to get you guys to do any work…" she said and they both laughed. They talked like this for the rest of the way, just getting to know each other better. After they pulled in and found a parking place, they went into the park and bought two wrist bands for all-day admission.

"What should we ride first?" Havoc asked, looking at a big map on a sign board.

"That one!" Riza exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the biggest roller coaster on the map. It was a steel roller coaster. It had loops, corkscrews, drops, climbs, the whole nine yards. They hurried to get in line. It went on like this for the majority of the day. One would suggest one thing and then they'd both rush over to get a good seat.

* * *

It was starting to get dark and they had to head back soon. "How about we ride one more before we head home?" Havoc asked.

"How about that one?" Riza suggested with a blush. She pointed ahead at a building with a waterway running through it. On top of the building it said "Tunnel Of Love" in big bold letters.

"O-ok…"

They both got into the line and waited about ten minutes before they were conducted into a gondola-styled boat. The boat slowly floated into the building.

"Hm, so this is the Tunnel Of Love? I don't see what's so great about it. It's just dark." Riza remarked and Havoc nodded his head. Their boat floated under a bridge and into a new room. This one was illuminated softly with pink, white, and red lanterns. Heart shaped shadows were cast onto the walls. "Oh my."

"It certainly is…pink," Havoc stated unhelpfully, "Is this the romantic part where we are supposed to kiss?"

Riza nodded shyly. "Wouldn't want to mess with tradition," she mumbled.

They both turned to face each other. Havoc leaned in and kissed Riza lightly on the lips. "Come on, Jean, you'll have to do better than that." she said, and with an amused smile she locked her lips with his. Havoc's arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were hooked behind his neck. They pulled apart just as the boat was going under the bridge and back outside. They stood up and got out of the boat shakily.

"Haha, had fun?" the man operating the ride asked. They both just nodded, completely out of it.

They walked out of the park and quickly found Havoc's car. "Today was really fun, Jean." Riza told him, "Thanks for everything, and I do mean everything."

"Your welcome, Riza. It was my pleasure, and I do mean pleasure."

That following Monday they would both brush off all questions with an "It was fine, I guess."

* * *

FIN

* * *

**A/N: **

Moro: There you have it! My first non-RoyEd (but still implied RoyEd) story! Woooo!

Hachi: **REVIEW or Riza will shoot you and Havoc will give you lung cancer via second hand smoking!**


End file.
